starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope
Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope, to pierwsza wersja przewodnika po Gwiezdnych wojnach IV: Nowa nadzieja do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40038). Podręcznik wydano w 1989 roku i jego autorem jest Grant S. Boucher. Zawartość: *Introduction *The Researcher's Odyssey **Prologue: First Words **Getting Underway **Voren Na'al *Tatooine Profiles **From the Notes of Voren Na'al, Assistant Historian to the Alliance **Desert Stormtroopers **Garindan ("Long Snoot") **Momaw Nadon **Figrin Da'n **The Tonnika Sisters **Greedo **Dr Evazan **Ponda Baba **Labria **Sivrak **Muftak **Kabe *The Researcher's Odyssey Continues **R5-D4 **Power Droid **Jawas **Sand People (Tusken Raiders) **Obi-Wan Kenobi **Owen and Beru Lars *Death star Profiles **From the Notes of Voren Na'al, Assistant Historian to the Alliance **Darth Vader **Grand Moff Tarkin **Admiral Motti **General Tagge **Death Star Officers **Death star Troopers **Death Star Gunners **TIE Pilots **Imperial Interrogator Droid **Dianoga *Yavin Profiles **From the Notes of Voren Na'al, Assistant Historian to the Alliance **General Jan Dodonna **Rebel Pilots **Rebel Soldiers *Interviews with the Heroes of Yavin **From the Notes of Voren Na'al, Assistant Historian to the Alliance **Luke Skywalker **Princess Leia Organa **Han Solo **Chewbacca *A Long Time Ago... Krótkie teksty fabularne: *The Tatooine Debriefing *Double Vision *One That Got Away *Across the Burning Sands of Tatooine *Artoo's Tale *Camie's Story *Crossing the Dark Lord *Dodonna's Story Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne *The Letter Home *Wish You Were Here Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Voren Na'al - dane postaci *Desert Sand Senior Officer DSS-0956 - dane postaci *Garindan ("Long Snoot") - dane postaci *Momaw Nadon - dane postaci *Figrin Da'n - dane postaci *Brea Tonnika i Senni Tonnika - dane postaci *Greedo - dane postaci *Dr. Evazan - dane postaci *Ponda Baba - dane postaci *Labria - dane postaci *Lak Sivrak - dane postaci *Muftak - dane postaci *Kabe - dane postaci *R5-D4 - dane droida *Power Droid - dane droida *"Jawa Trader" - dane postaci (postać nieznana z imienia) *"Tusken Raider" - dane postaci (postać nieznana z imienia) *Obi-Wan Kenobi - dane postaci (Ben) *Owen Lars - dane postaci *Beru Lars - dane postaci *Darth Vader - dane postaci *Imperial governor Tarkin - dane postaci *Admiral Motti - dane postaci *General Tagge - dane postaci *Captain Gosden - dane postaci *Death Star troopers - dane typowego żołnierza formacji *Death Star Gunner - dane typowego żołnierza formacji *TIE Fighter Pilot - dane typowego żołnierza formacji *Eyetee-Oh - dane droida *Dianoga - dane zwierzęcia *Jan Dodonna - dane postaci *Fin Danglot - dane postaci *Galen Torg - dane postaci *Biggs Darklighter - dane postaci *Wedge Antilles - dane postaci *Jek Porkins - dane postaci *Luke Skywalker - dane postaci (podczas bitwy o Yavin) *Leia Organa - dane postaci *Han Solo - dane postaci *Chewbacca - dane postaci Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne: *The Death Star *wywiad z Luke Skywalkerem *wywiad z Leią Organa *wywiad z Hanem Solo *wywiad z Chewbaccą *Yavin Report of Voren Na'al Fikcyjne publikacje ze świata Star Wars *Data Journal of Voren Na'al Zobacz także: *Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope (2 wyd.) Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)